1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a robotic apparatus and wireless communication system. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for enabling remote communication between a sensor and an actuator in communication with the robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rehabilitation therapy is generally categorized into physical, speech-language, and/or occupational therapy. These forms of therapy are generally conducted for persons recovering from injuries, or persons subject to chronic illness and/or disabilities. Healthcare professionals recognize that proper rehabilitative therapy may significantly reduce further injury and may aid in the promotion of wellness and recovery.
There are many different forms of rehabilitative therapies. Finding the proper therapy for each individual is dependent upon the circumstances affecting their disability and/or injury. Part of ascertaining a proper rehabilitative program is to evaluate an individual's capabilities in view of any existing impairments, whether chronic or temporary. However, another consideration in the evaluation is the ability to maintain a proper level of patient motivation with the selected therapy, or to enable the therapy to be altered to maintain a proper level of patient motivation.
One form of technology associated with a rehabilitation apparatus and system is biofeedback. This is a treatment technique for patients who have a loss of perception of some body function. A biofeedback apparatus monitors the specific body function for which the patient has suffered a loss of perception and provides patients with a visual or auditory signal in response to a change in the particular body function. A form of biofeedback is an electromyographic (EMG) biofeedback apparatus and system. An EMG system aims to teach patients how to use muscles which are in need of rehabilitation. EMG systems generally provide feedback to the patient in the form of visual and/or audio signals. Recent developments in EMG biofeedback apparatus include sensors in communication with specific body parts participating in the exercise as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/361,753, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,190, assigned to Enhanced Mobility Technologies. In this application, the sensors themselves are in communication with a computer to record and assess the progress of the patient. Accordingly, EMG apparatus and systems have progressed to a point where they may include an evaluation tool to determine the progress of the patient in view of the rehabilitation exercises conducted.
However, EMG devices are merely biofeedback devices to indicate a specific area of a patient's body is being subject to an exercise. EMG devices do not encompass an interactive component with the patient to motivate the patient in maintaining the specified exercise. Accordingly, what is desirable is an interactive apparatus that provides biofeedback and maintains the attention and focus of the patient on the apparatus.